


The Pyrotechnics Accident

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [29]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	The Pyrotechnics Accident

You had heard about the accident after you saw everyone tweeting about it during the concert so you drove over to the venue and waited for Michael. When he came out you saw that he was bandaged and you ran up to him, “Mikey, babe, are you okay? What happened?” He  hugged you for a few minutes, “that was terrifying.” You didn’t let him go, until Ashton came in to check on him. You sat down and waited for them to finish talking, when they did, Ashton walked over to you, “I don’t know if you heard but Calum also got burned, so he’s kinda having a tough time too.”

Just then Calum walked in with his arm bandaged, you ran up and wrapped him in a hug too, “are you all  right Cal?” He nodded and walked over to sit next to Michael, the two of them sat there quietly and refused to say anything to anyone about the burns. You sat down on the floor in front of Michael, “babe, you need to talk about this, and I know you want to.” He shook his head no and Calum pulled you up on your feet, “we don’t want to talk about it, please leave.” You were speechless, they had never kicked you out before. You slowly walked out the door and waited there for what seemed like hours. You ended up falling asleep.

When you woke up you were sitting in the hotel with Luke, “hey y/n, we didn’t want to leave you there.”

You smiled, got up, and walked over to Michael, “hey babe.”

He glared, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

You sat down next to him and held his hand, “I know, and I’m not going to make you or Calum talk about any of it. I just wanted to see if you maybe wanted to ho in my car and go grab some ice cream.”

He and Calum looked at each other and nodded, you and the four guys packed into your car and drove to nearest shop that was open. You each got your own tiny pint and then drove back over to the hotel. Luke and Ashton went to go play video games but you decided to hang out with Calum and Michael.

The three of you sat in silence until Calum spoke quietly, “okay, I think I’m ready to talk.”

You held his hand and smiled, “go for it.”

He sighed, “It didn’t touch me that much, but it was scary. I mean, it’s a burn, you see what they can do to people and in that brief moment the flame is touching you, it’s horrifying.”

You leaned your head on him, “you’re okay now though, and that’s all that matters. You’re safe as can be. It was scary, but you got through it.”

Calum smiled and took a bit of ice cream, “Thanks y/n, I do feel better.”

With that, he got up and went to go play games with Ashton and Luke. You turned to Michael and he rolled his eyes, “don’t expect me to get all mushy like he did.”

You raised and eyebrow, “Mikey, you were on the verge of tears earlier, you still look like you’re going to cry any second, I’m not going to make fun of you, just tell me what happened.”

Michael set down his ice cream and took a deep breath, “It was terrifying y/n. It hurt, and I was scared, and I didn’t know what to do. I heard people gasp and I just ran, what do you do when you’re on fire? You can’t think because all you’re thinking is to get the damn flame out.”

You kissed his cheek and hugged him, “Michael, you still managed to get it out. And they said hat you’ll be fine.”

He sighed, “yeah, but is this a sign? Like, maybe I’m not meant to be doing such big dangerous gigs?”

You smiled and then kissed him gently, “No, it’s not a sign, well, maybe it’s a sign you shouldn’t be using pyrotechnics that are so close to you, but that’s really it. You are meant to play big dangerous gigs. But next time, just make sure the danger isn’t fire.”

He laughed and looked at you, “come on, I’m being serious, it feels like a sign.”

Your face went serious, “Alex fell down during a gig and got a concussion, did he stop making music?”

Michael pondered the thought for a moment, “well, no.”

You jumped up, “you always say you want to be like All Time Low, well here’s your chance! Keep going, don’t let this get to you. It’s not a sign you should stop making music, it’s a sign to keep flammable things away from your body!”

Michael stood up and laughed, “yeah, yeah, you’re right, sorry I was being such a dick.”

You kissed him and then picked up your ice cream, “you’re forgiven.”


End file.
